


Eternally Bonded

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Creature Fic, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine her surprise when her soon-to-be husband is a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternally Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Blood and sex; minor character death, and transformation into a vampire
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** This creation is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offense is intended. 
> 
> **Notes:** I'd like to thank my beta, helenarickman, for looking over the story for me.

Hermione had never been to Snape's home. She thought he would return to his childhood home when it was revealed he had survived, but he didn't. Instead, he built a new home far from even the smallest town. It was difficult for a witch to reach let alone impossible for a Muggle. Hermione knew Snape wanted it that way.

For Hermione, Snape’s survival was a mystery.? She had watched him die in the Shrieking Shack. Harry had checked his pulse himself. He was dead. He had to be.

She would never have known of his survival if not for the so-called Marriage Law. She snorted as she thought of its implications. She had to marry a wizard and produce a child within two years. Harry and Ginny were exempt, but only because they were already engaged. She thought it could be worse; she could be forced to marry Malfoy. She shuddered at the thought.

At least, she would now be able to solve the Snape Survival mystery, if nothing else. Regardless if she had to marry and sleep with him, he would be her intellectual equal, even if he was a git during her Hogwarts years, and he was old enough to be her father.

Hermione soon found herself on a river bank. She knew she was in the right place. Snape's cottage was on the other side of a hill opposite her current location. She was never that good of a swimmer, but fortunately, she didn't have to swim. A small stone bridge was right in front of her. It would be easy to get to Snape's house.

She had barely taken one step onto the bridge when she encountered an invisible barrier. It didn't throw her backwards, but it wouldn't let her move forward either. She grimaced as she tried again to walk across, but to no available.

"Great. Just great. How am I supposed to get across?" she muttered.

"Maybe you should wait for me to lower the wards, Miss Granger," a cold voice replied.

Hermione turned around and saw Snape standing behind her. No, he wasn't quite behind her. He was under a small group of trees, not bothering to move at all.

"I assume you're here because of the absurd Marriage Law," he continued.

"Yes, Professor, I am."

Snape sneered. "If we have to marry, you can drop the Professor and call me Severus. But don't think I relish the prospect of sharing a bed with you."

"Maybe we can continue this at your place," Hermione said, blushing. "And while we're talking about names, you can address me as Hermione."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Very well, Hermione. We'll have to wait before we can go to my house."

This was curious.. She opened her mouth to ask, but sensed darkness spreading across the land. Hermione feared a dementor was near before realizing the sun was setting.. She turned and saw the sky turn from blue to orange. The last rays of sunlight disappeared over the horizon.

"Now, we can go," Snape said, stepping away from the trees. He whispered something and she guessed he was lowering his wards. "If you will follow me, I'll show you my house."

He offered her his hand, and she accepted it. She could follow him easily enough, but she didn't know if he had set up any other wards. They walked over the hill until she saw the cottage. She had to admit it looked nice. She noticed a small garden to the side.

"It looks lovely, but there's something odd about it," Hermione said.

Snape turned to her. "Surely, Hermione, you can tell me what you find _odd._ "

She continued looking at it until she had the answer. "There aren't any windows."

He nodded. "Correct. I'd award ten points to Gryffindor, but there isn't any point now, is there?" he asked, smirking.

Hermione ignored his sarcasm. "Why aren't there any windows?"

"That's a subject we had best have inside. We don't want anyone who doesn't need to know to overhear us," Snape replied firmly.

She allowed him to escort her inside. Once inside, he offered her some tea "I normally don't keep some of the old beverages around for myself, but every now and then I do entertain a mortal guest."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "A mortal guest?"

"Look at me, Hermione, and tell me what you see."

She thought this had to be a test. Maybe he was looking for an excuse to mock her, not that he ever really needed one. She looked up and down. First, she looked at his clothes, then his hair, and finally his skin. _His skin._ Snape's skin had always been pale, or paler than most people. But it was now almost completely white, as though it was drained of blood.

Hermione breathed rapidly, worried. Her eyes traveled to his face and her fears were confirmed. His eyes weren't black any longer; they were now red. She knew of only one type of creature that had red eyes like that: a vampire.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "I see you've figured it out, Miss Granger."

She gulped. "That would explain the lack of windows and why you stood in the shade."

"Very good. I'm glad that intelligence of yours hasn't suffered," Snape said.

"How is this possible?"

He sneered. "Surely, you were there for Lupin's lessons, weren't you? He may have been hesitant to teach about werewolves, but he was so eager to share what he knew of vampires."

Hermione glared at him. "I meant, when did you become a vampire?"

"That's none of your business, Hermione. What our mutual business involves is this ridiculous marriage law. The Ministry considers vampires to be alive, so we're eligible to be involved. But there's only one question that needs to be answered."

She thought for a moment. "Whether we're sexually compatible or not."

He narrowed his eyes. "Close. Even though I'm a vampire, I'm still capable of making love to a woman. The question is whether we can produce a child. Actually, that's only one question. There's a far more important one. Perhaps it's not important to the Ministry, but it is important to us. Can you think about what it is?"

Hermione paced around the room, thinking. "I'm sorry, Severus, but I can't think of it."

He sneered again. He opened his mouth, displaying his fangs. She squeaked as she jumped back. He closed his mouth and smirked. "Do you understand now? During sex, a vampire feels an overwhelming urge to bite his partner and drink their blood. Can you see how that might pose a problem in our relationship?"

"Only if we go into the marriage blindly," Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Snape asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I mean we should test that theory of yours," she replied.

"Are you serious or do you have a death wish?"

"I think it's best we find out now instead of our wedding night," Hermione said.

Snape snarled. "I'm not willing to take that risk. Maybe you should leave."

"But…"

His face transformed. His eyes were red and his fangs were longer. He no longer looked even remotely human. His fingers had become claws. She backed away and fled the house, not bothering to look back.

* * * * * *

Hermione couldn't sleep. She kept looking at her window fearfully, expecting an army of vampires to invade her home. She kept a tight grip on her wand as she pulled the blanket higher to cover her neck. Outside, she heard a breeze that caused some tree branches to tap her window.

"It's just the wind, Hermione," she told herself.

Maybe it was her imagination, but she thought she saw a bat fly past the window. She chided herself, remembering that vampires could not turn into bats. That was a silly Muggle myth. On the other hand, they did not need an invitation to enter a residence. That was also a Muggle myth.

She pulled her robe tighter around her as she went to make herself some tea. As she made it, she looked out the window. She frowned. She thought she saw something moving out in the dark. She chided herself for jumping at shadows. It was probably nothing more than a cat.

Hermione took the tea back into the living room. She was about to sit down when there came a loud knock at the door. She jumped, spilling some tea over herself. She grabbed her wand and went to the door. "Who's there?"

"It's me. May I come in?" Snape asked.

She sighed and opened the door. "It's not like you need an invitation."

"I was being polite," he said coolly as he stepped inside.

"It's late, Severus. What do you want?"

"I was thinking about what you said, Hermione. I still think it's too dangerous, but you're right that we need to find out if my being a vampire will be a problem," he replied.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this tonight, but…"

"Now is as good a time as any."

"You're right," Hermione said. "Do you mind waiting here for a few minutes?"

"As a vampire, I've learned patience is a virtue," Snape said dryly.

"I'll be back," she promised. She hurried to her bedroom and took off her robe. She looked in the mirror and cringed. She didn't want to wear this nightgown. Even though having sex with a vampire was a risky proposition, she still wanted to look a little sexy for him. Fortunately, she had just the thing.

She opened her drawer and pulled out her green lingerie. When she had still been with Ron, she had planned to wear this for their honeymoon. Unfortunately they broke up before she had a chance to wear it. She had been on plenty of dates since the break up, but no opportunities had presented themselves until now.

Hermione took her time putting it on and looking at herself in the mirror. She blushed at how much of her body it showed. She knew now wasn't the time to turn back. "You can do this," she told herself. She picked up her robe and put it back on.

She went back to the living room and saw Snape waiting as still as a statue. He saw her and his eyes widened as she removed her robe, letting it drop to the floor. She was glad that she was able to provoke some kind of reaction.

"I guess you like what you see," she said.

He smiled. "You can say that. Come here," he replied, beckoning to her with a finger.

Hermione obeyed. She wrapped her arms around him and they kissed. She gave herself freely to the kiss, grinding her body against his. In response, he seemed to growl, not out of anger or hunger, but out of lust. She felt his hands travel to her arse.

"Take me to your bedroom," Snape said.

"Here's fine."

"I intend to ravish you, Hermione, and I don't want to do it on the floor. You should be comfortable," he insisted.

Before she could reply, he kissed her again. His kisses grew more passionate, causing her to moan. She leaned her head back, giving him access to her neck. She felt his lips on it, wondering if she was about to feel his sharp fangs piercing her skin. Instead, she felt his hands on her breasts, followed by his mouth.

"Take me to bed, Severus," Hermione moaned.

He was only too happy to comply. She squealed as he lifted her up and carried her down the hall to her bedroom. He put her gently on the bed, then began undressing. She looked at him with lust in her eyes.

"There is something you should know, Hermione. I see the lust in your eyes. That's how a vampire seduces his prey," he whispered.

"Right now, I could care less about your seduction techniques, but rather your shagging techniques," she retorted.

"If you insist."

He moved like a shadow and before she knew it, he was thrusting into her. She moaned and cried out as he moved inside of her body. She savored his every touch, his every thrust. She moaned again as his lips touched her neck. But soon, she felt something else. She felt his teeth touch the surface of her skin. She knew she should stop him, but it was too late.

She cried out as his teeth penetrated her skin. She knew she should push him away, but there was something stopping her. It was almost like she wanted him to continue tasting her blood. Instead of rejecting him, she arched her back to meet his thrusts.

Somehow, Severus managed to restrain himself. He pulled away from her neck and their eyes met. His eyes were glowing and blood was dripping from his lips. Despite the monstrous appearance, Hermione pulled him down for another kiss, not caring that she was tasting her own blood.

As they continued shagging, Hermione felt some sharp pains in her arms. At first, she thought Snape was holding her too tightly, but she saw his claws. They began puncturing her skin, drawing even more blood.

"I love you, Severus. Make me yours," she begged.

"You want to marry me?"

"I want to be yours for eternity," Hermione replied as they continued shagging.

"There is only one way, Hermione. Are you sure you want this? Are truly prepared for the changes you'll go through?" he warned her.

"I am."

He nodded, then lifted a hand. He slashed his chest, drawing blood. He moved off of Hermione and beckoned her with a blood stained finger. "Drink, Hermione. Drink my blood."

Hermione wrinkled her nose, but knew it was a necessary act. She put her face against his chest and began tasting his blood. It was vile at first, but grew more satisfying as she continued drinking. Her focus on his blood was so intense that she didn't notice him sinking his fangs into her again.

They remained locked together, tasting each other's blood. Finally, Hermione was sated. Snape moved away, licking the last remnants of her blood from his fingers. "Sleep, my darling. Tomorrow night, you shall wake up as an immortal."

As Hermione drifted off to sleep, he could already hear the change in her body. Her heart started to slow, and her breathing grew still. As her eyes closed, they began changing to red. Her skin grew paler as she became like him, one of the undead, a vampire.

"Sleep, my darling," he whispered again.

* * * * * *

Hermione woke to a dark room. She sat up and wondered why her curtains were closed. Not only were they closed, but they had appeared to be charmed to not let _any_ light in the room. Hermione got out of bed and moved to the curtains.

As she put her hand on it, she heard footsteps and then a familiar voice. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

When Hermione turned she saw Snape standing in the doorway. She also smelled him. His scent was different than she remembered from last night. The confusion must have shown on her face, because he added, "The transformation is complete, Hermione. I had that same confusion when I woke up as a vampire."

Then she remembered. She remembered the previous night as they made love and her transformation into a vampire. "I thought it would hurt."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm sure that my fangs piercing your skin would cause some discomfort."

"Not that. I thought my transformation would hurt."

"Ah, I see. Apparently, you have been reading too many novels about what some Muggles think vampires are like. Unlike those books, real vampires have fangs and we don't sparkle in the sun," Snape said dryly.

Hermione ignored his sarcasm. "What happens now?"

Snape didn't reply. Instead, he turned and left for a few minutes. As she heard his footsteps, Hermione also heard some noise banging on the floor. Her eyes widened when she saw what he had brought with him. "Now, it's feeding time."

The person Snape had brought her was struggling. His eyes were filled with terror. He tried to escape, but Snape used his vampire strength to hold him in place. At first, Hermione was angry that Snape had kidnapped an innocent person, but then her new instincts began to take over. She could hear the man's blood flowing through his veins. His blood called to her, begging for her to drink from it.

Hermione flew over to the man as Snape dropped him to the ground. Before the man could escape, Hermione was biting him. She moaned with pleasure as the blood filled her mouth. Her tongue lapped up the blood. As she held him, she felt his life draining away. Soon, there was no more blood to drink and the man was dead.

"Who was he?"

"No one of any consequence," Snape said. She suspected he was lying and sure enough, she rolled up the man's left sleeve and saw the faded outline of the Dark Mark. "I suspected you would prefer your first meal to be that of a Death Eater."

She stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "You know me too well."

"Something has just occurred to me. The Marriage Law only applies if one of the pair is human. We're both vampires, so the law doesn't apply anymore," he said.

"That doesn't stop us from marrying, does it?" she asked.

He smiled. "No, it doesn't."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please return to [LIVEJOURNAL](http://hp-creatures.livejournal.com/248637.html) to leave a comment for the author. The author will remain anonymous until the end of the fest.


End file.
